The Ones
by Final Spell
Summary: Harry PotterX-men crossover - They are the only seven that have the power of both worlds. Now they must use it to stop what's coming. New turns and troubles make seventh year very intriguing. Summary sucks but the story is much better.
1. Train Ride

Author's note: Another Harry Potter/X-men crossover. And just for you disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or X-men, no matter how much I want to. The only thing I own is Marie and Alex Ramz, the made up powers, and codenames. That's it. Well, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1- Train Ride  
  
"Harry, it isn't your fault," Hermione said reassuring him.  
  
The two sat holding hands, as in sixth year they found a love for each other. They were sitting in a compartment with Ron and Draco, who had showed his true alliance in fifth year when an attack from the Dark Side occurred in Hogsmeade. The four had become good friends over the years. But Draco seemed out, he was always depressed and sad, he was always wearing black. Ron was the same as always. Hermione wasn't so shy anymore. And Harry seemed to think that everything that happened was his fault.  
  
"I know, but it still feels like it," Harry said.  
  
"Get over it. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't be there." Draco said trying to shut up the complaining duo.  
  
"I agree with-" Ron was saying, when the compartment door slid open.  
  
Two girls stood there, one with white shorts and red shirt, she seemed a bit younger than the other one. Ron was caught with her beauty. She had short hair that reached her shoulders. Her hair was a light shade of brown, and she was wearing white sneakers. The other one was a completely different case. She seemed very familiar. She had her dark black hair in a tight bun, a shirt that was short and black. She was wearing a short black skirt. And had high black boots that reached her knees.Her left arm had black bracelets. She was the one that spoke first.  
  
"Is there any room for two more? No one else has room, or so they say." She said.  
  
Draco looked at her and felt something, like he didn't want her to leave. "Sure, there's enough room." He said.  
  
"Thanks," The girl said.  
  
The two sat down together. Silence followed after a while. Harry was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I've never seen the two of you before, are you new?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, we are." The gothic girl said.  
  
"So, what are your names?" Hermione asked, trying to keep up the conversation.  
  
"Marie," The Goth girl said.  
  
"Alex," The other one said speaking for the first time.  
  
"I'm Hermione,"  
  
"Ron,"  
  
"Harry,"  
  
"Draco." Each of them said introducing themselves.  
  
Silence once again followed. Until Draco noticed the smile on Marie's lips.  
  
"What?" He asked her.  
  
"I love Dragons." She said simply. And this made Draco smile too.  
  
They started talking about school and the train came to an abrupt stop. The six of them got off. Hagrid came to them.  
  
"'Ello Harry, Ron Hermione. Are you the two new students?" He asked Alex and Marie. The nodded their heads in response. "Then follow me."  
  
They followed Hagrid to the boats with the first years who quite nervous. They reached the castle, and what they saw left their mouths open in awe. The castle was beautiful, not like their old school had been. They met with Professor McGonagall, who led them to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were separated, as they had to sit at their own tables. The sorting ceremony began and soon the first years were sorted. This year, Slytherin and Gryffindor had gotten the most students. But only Alex and Marie were left there to be sorted. Dumbledore stood to speak.  
  
"Students, this year we will be sorting two new students. They are different though, one will be sorted in sixth year, and the other in seventh." He sat back down and made a gesture to Professor Mcgonagall as if telling her to continue.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall called them up.  
  
"Ramz, Alexandra."  
  
Alex came up and the hat was put on her head. It stayed there a moment, then called her house. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A cheer filled the room, and Alex slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
Professor McGonagall then proceeded to call Marie up.  
  
"Ramz, Maryanna."  
  
Marie walked up to the hat, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It took a while longer for her than Alex. But the hat soon called her house; "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Another cheer filled the room, mostly from Slytherin. Marie got up and sat down next to Draco.  
  
The Feast ended perfectly. Though it seemed one teacher was missing, Snape. After th feast, everyone went up to his or her dorms. Marie and Alex were shown to their dorms by the prefects who were willing to help. Alex met Ginny in the dormitory, and it seemed that her and Ginny were quite alike. Everything was fine for Alex's first night, but it was different for Marie. Marie had a little problem of her own with one of the girls in her dormitory.  
  
"Listen Ramz, you stay out of my way and nothing will go wrong," Pansy said.  
  
"Which way Parkinson?" Marie asked her, slight anger and annoyance in her voice.  
  
"You leave Draco alone, you hear me?"  
  
"That's too bad, because it seems he doesn't want to be left alone."  
  
"Just stay out of my way." She said as a final statement and walked to her bed.  
  
"I don't know if that'll be possible," Marie muttered to herself.  
  
Marie liked Draco, a lot. She could fell it, he was so much like her. 'But does he think about me like that?' A question that tormented her during the night. Until the sun started to rise, when she fell asleep at long last.  
  
Ending Notes: Okay, I had some problems with the uploading, and I put up the messed up version of chapter one. This is the real one. Hope you all like it, if you do please leave a review. And if you don't, leave a review anyways and tell me what I did wrong so that I could fix it. Thank you all for reading! ^_^ 


	2. Father?

Author's note: Okay, here it is, Chapter two. Hope you like it. And for all of those pesky Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or X-men. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2-Father?  
  
It was Monday morning, and time for the seventh years first class of potions. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the back row, knowing to stay away from Snape on the first day. Though Draco and Marie sat in front. On Marie's request, it seemed that she had a liking toward potions. She turned around to face Draco.  
  
"So, what's this guy's name?" she asked him.  
  
"Snape." He answered.  
  
When he looked at her, her face was pure white. She kept playing with a necklace that was too big for her.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" He asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said taking the necklace off and fingering it.  
  
Confused, Draco left it at that. After a few moments, Snape came in like he usually did. But the second he came in, Marie grew even paler. She gasped loud enough to be heard, she stared at Snape as if he was a ghost. He stopped in the middle of a sentence, and stared at her just like everyone else. She got up and ran out of the room. On her way dropping the necklace. Snape walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Oh dear God," he said as he saw it and ran out of the room after Marie.  
  
He saw her half way out of the dungeons, when he her told to stop. She did and turned around.  
  
"I gave this to Natalie, seventeen years ago. Why do you have it?" He asked her.  
  
"Mom gave it to me," She told him.  
  
Neither of them noticed the group of students at the door of the classroom.  
  
"Why would she give it to you?" He asked her quite confused.  
  
"It was the only thing that she had left of my father." She told him, anger growing in her voice.  
  
Shock could be seen on his face, as well as everyone who was accumulated at the door. He looked at the chain he was holding. Then back at Marie. "How?" He asked her, still not believing what she was saying.  
  
"You said it your self, seventeen years ago, or should I say seventeen years and ten months. Do the math. Besides, look at me." She said letting her tight hair bun loose, allowing extremely long black hair flow down her back. "I'm an exact replica of you." She said. And it was true, her hair just added that extra touch. She looked straight at him, and burst into tears. "You left her, just like you left me!" she said and ran the remainder of the hall, most likely to Slytherin Common room.  
  
Draco ran right after her. It was at that moment that Snape noticed that he had an audience. The students noticed that he had a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Get back to class! Now!" He yelled at them.  
  
Instead of going back to class, he followed Marie and Draco.  
  
"Marie!" Draco yelled trying to stop Marie. "Stop!"  
  
Marie ran all the way to the common room, but stopped to reveal the entrance. She slipped in, but Draco caught up to her.  
  
"Would you stop Marie?" He said catching his breath.  
  
"Draco, please let go of me. I want to be alone!" She yelled trying to get away from his grasp.  
  
"But Marie-" He tried to say, but instead of finishing his sentence, his face seemed to drain, and he looked at his hand holding on to Marie, it seemed she was sucking the life out of him. She let go of his grasp. And he dropped to the floor. The door burst open and Snape stood there.  
  
"What happened?" He asked seeing Draco on the floor.  
  
"I don't know! I didn't mean to!" She said falling on her knees and burst into tears.  
  
Snape walked over to Draco and picked him up.  
  
"Are you coming?" he asked Marie.  
  
"Yeah," she said, managing between sobs.  
  
They walked to the Hospital wing, and Snape quickly placed Draco on a bed, and left Marie alone with him while went to find Madam Pomfrey. He found her and quickly she came over to Draco. She quickly looked him over and came to a conclusion.  
  
"It seems that all his energy was drained. Miss Ramz, I think I might need to check you too," she said, walking over to her. She was about to grab her hand when Marie took it back.  
  
"No! Don't touch me!" She yelled.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Snape asked.  
  
"If you touch me, that'll happen," she said pointing to Draco.  
  
"Oh dear," he said.  
  
He walked over to her.  
  
"Marie, listen to me." He said looking at her eyes. She nodded. 'Relax.'  
  
She looked around, trying to find the voice in her head. Then she looked at her father, he pointed to his head. Then she understood. He was speaking to her in her mind.  
  
'Try to relax, and stay calm.' He thought to her.  
  
'Alright.' She thought back, visibly relaxing.  
  
'Good,' He thought taking her hands, and nothing happened.  
  
He dropped them, and turned to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Don't get her angry, and if you do, don't touch her." He said leaving.  
  
Ending notes: Okay, That's chapter two, please review, any kind criticism accepted. Thanks, and don't forget to review. ^_^ 


	3. Telepath and Erasing Memories

Author's Note: Okay, there seems to be a misunderstanding, Rogue's real name is Marie. I did not remember this when I named my character, which is also named Marie. Actually, that's her nickname. Rogue and Marie Ramz are not the same character. If you don't want to be confused, I could change the name of my character. If you don't want me to, then I will not. But please leave your decision in a review. And sorry for taking so long. I'll try to update sooner. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 3- Telepath and Erasing Memories  
  
Severus Snape walked back towards his classroom in utter confusion. Once he reached his classroom, he realized that it was already lunchtime. He had spent quite a long time in the infirmary. He soon had a class with third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Students soon started arriving, and sat down noticing their professor lost in thought. The bell rang, snapping him out of his daze. He started his lesson plan and acted as if nothing happened. After class, he went to Dumbledore's office. It was almost lunchtime after all. He walked toward the Headmasters office. He said the password and proceeded up the stairs. He knocked on the door, which magically opened. He saw the Headmaster sitting in his large chair.  
  
"Hello Severus, is there something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Actually, there is." He said nervously.  
  
"Yes?" The old man asked.  
  
"Well, it seems I have a daughter." He told the other.  
  
"So she finally figured it out." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"You knew?" He said.  
  
"Well, as the Headmaster, I am entitled to see the birth records of my students. And Miss Maryanna is no different." He said.  
  
"You didn't tell me! Albus she is my daughter!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Calm down Severus. I didn't think it was right to tell you. I knew she would have."  
  
"There is another problem," Snape said cautiously.  
  
"Which is?" Albus asked.  
  
"Well, I believe she's one of me." He said. "What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, I believe she's part witch, and part..... part mutant." He said.  
  
"Really? Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy seemed to be trying to stop her when she was running. Something happened and when I got there he was on the floor. When Poppy checked him out, she said all his energy was drained. And it seemed she had a problem with anyone touching her. The only people that I've ever known to do that are mutants." Severus said.  
  
"Do you think you should tell her?" Albus asked.  
  
"I think she already knows."  
  
"At least this will be over soon."  
  
"Do you know how many students saw the whole charade? I really don't want the whole school knowing yet. I mean I just found out hours ago." Severus said.  
  
"Well, there are ways to make them forget." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I really don't think parents would like it is their children were put the a memory charm." Snape said worried.  
  
"Actually, I wasn't thinking about magic at all. How about your way?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I think that just might work. During lunch?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I think that might be appropriate."  
  
********************  
  
Marie sat in a chair, next to Draco's bed. She had been sitting there for a couple of hours thinking. 'Could I really be,' she thought. 'I get the newspaper, I read what happens in the muggle world. There are a lot of mutants out there. Could I be one too? That's the only explanation have.' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open and her sister came in. Alex walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Oh Alex!" Marie said as she threw her arms around her sister.  
  
"It's okay Marie, just tell me what happened." Alex said as she comforted her sister.  
  
"I found him," Marie whispered.  
  
"Who?" Alex asked.  
  
"My father. He's a teacher here." Marie said.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Really?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes, the Potions professor. Professor Snape." Marie said.  
  
"I don't have potions until tomorrow." Alex said, then began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Marie asked very annoyed.  
  
"You always were the best potions student in class. And sometimes you did better than the teacher." Alex explained.  
  
"True," Marie said, and laughed right along with her.  
  
Alex pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. She leaned over and hugged her sister. And Marie hugged her back.  
  
"Alex, what am I going to do? I don't exactly want the whole school knowing I have a father yet, I just found him. Especially since he's a teacher." Marie said.  
  
"I really don't know. I guess you're just gonna have to deal with it." Alex said.  
  
"I know," Marie said and leaned into her sister's embrace.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, until the door opened. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. The three walked over to them.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I kind of sucked all his energy away. And he's out cold." Marie said.  
  
"How?" Ron asked.  
  
"I... uh, I really don't know." Marie said.  
  
"Well, I hope he gets better." Harry said.  
  
"Aren't you guys going to miss lunch?" Marie asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter, little Draco here is gonna be mad at us if were not here when he wakes up." Ron said in a motherly tone, which made everyone laugh.  
  
All of a sudden, Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. She quickly walked over to them, in a fit of rage.  
  
"What are all of you doing here? The patient needs his rest. The only one who should be here is Miss Ramz. And the older one." She said throwing Alex a glare.  
  
"Can we stay? Please?" All four of them asked. In a little pleading tone and puppy dog faces.  
  
"Oh all right," She said giving in. Too many puppy faces to count.  
  
*******************  
  
Severus sat at his spot on the Great Hall. Lunch had started and was on its way. He concentrated deeply on erasing everyone's memories about Snape ever having a daughter. And within seconds, no one, but Dumbledore, knew that Snape had a daughter. He was quite proud at his work. Until he noticed that some students were missing. He got up and went to the place where they most likely were. He walked towards the infirmary at a fast pace.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Marie and Alex sat beside Draco as he rested. They talked about silly things. But Marie didn't tell them about her suspicions. The door of the infirmary suddenly opened, and Professor Snape walked in. Every one in the room gave him a hard cold glare.  
  
"How is the patient?" He asked.  
  
"Same as before," Marie said. She looked down, trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
Snape looked around and thought, 'I guess making them forget won't be too hard. But I don't I should erase her sisters', wouldn't be smart. Well, erasing that unneeded memory will be easy, no one needs to know I have a daughter.' He started to concentrate but was stopped by Marie.  
  
"Don't do it!" She said as she stood up. "Do what?" He asked her confused.  
  
"Erase their memories. I want them to know." Marie said. Everyone else who heard this was a little creeped out.  
  
"How did you know that?" He asked her.  
  
"You said loud and clear. Just like last time." She said.  
  
"Great! Just great!" He said more to himself than to anyone else. "The girl's a damn telepath!" He said as he turned around and began to leave. But before he did, he told her over his shoulder, "Come to my office later. There's more than one topic to discuss. One of them will lead you." And then he left.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Also, don't you think Snape and Dumbledore are totally OOC? I do. Anyways, please leave a review with your opinion about Marie. And thanks a lot. ^_^ 


	4. Electricity

Author's note: Here's my update. And since I didn't get any that said if I should change her name or not, it'll just continue as Marie. I hope you all like it. Please review. I need motivation. Thanks!!  
  
Chapter 4- Electricity  
  
The five of them stayed a while longer, until Madame Pomfrey shooed away Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex.  
  
"Don't tell anyone. Okay?" Marie asked them.  
  
"We won't," Hermione said as she hugged her. The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
Marie only stayed because she was the cause of the problem. One of the house elves brought her lunch. The Headmaster came by and granted her free of classes for the rest of the day. Once he left, Draco started to awaken. He looked up and saw Marie staring out the window. He looked at her and the events of a few hours before came flooding back.  
  
"What happened?" He asked her.  
  
His voice snapped her from her daze. She looked at him and answered. "I kind of sucked your energy away. I was 'emotional' as some people would call it."  
  
"But why?" He asked.  
  
She looked away at his question. He noticed a tear escaping from the corners of her eyes. He looked her over worried.  
  
"What's wrong Marie?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm a freak, that's what." She said. Her thoughts had been confirmed when her father said she was a telepath.  
  
"Why?" He asked her, he felt as if he were asking too many questions. But they were needed.  
  
"I..." She said, unable to tell the truth. 'Should I tell him?' She thought.  
  
"You what?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm a mutant." She said barely audible.  
  
Draco was shocked. He never had expected this. 'How? There are no mutant witches or wizards. Or are there?' Draco thought. He stood up and painfully walked over to Marie, who was now crying uncontrollably. He hugged her. She jumped away at the touch. And muttered a low 'Ouch!'  
  
"What?" he asked her.  
  
"You shocked me." She said then laughed. "Static shock." She said.  
  
"Static what?" He asked her confused.  
  
"Muggle stuff, I'll explain it to you later." She said wiping away a tear.  
  
He went to hug her again, but she just jumped away again.  
  
"Hey, that's odd," She said.  
  
"Static thingy again?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but. It never happens twice." She said. She poked him again and retrieved her finger from the shock. "That's very odd." She said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You know, you ask a lot of questions." She said.  
  
"Oh just tell me." He said.  
  
"Well, you seem to have a lot of electricity in you. I'll ask Madame Pomfrey if you can leave, okay?" She said.  
  
"Alright." He said to her retrieving back.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went their separate ways. Harry and Ron to Divination, and Hermione to Arithmancy. As Harry and Ron entered their classroom, they bet if she would or wouldn't predict his death this class. Ron said she would.  
  
"She always uses you as a way to make class to interesting." He whispered to him.  
  
"You're right, but I think it's too early for a death prediction. I think she's gonna do something else." Harry said.  
  
"Deal, five Knuts." Ron said.  
  
"Deal." Harry said agreeing.  
  
They waited a minuet or two before Trawleny made her grand entrance. She came floating in like she did ever year with the smoke around her. She sat at her desk and began her lecture. They were going to do a review of Crystal balls. Everyone got his or hers from the bunch that sat on the wall. After a while, Trawleny started to go around the room peering into everyone's Crystal ball. Once she reached Harry's, she stopped to look deeper into his. She seemed to be examining his.  
  
"Quite surprising my boy, it seems a change will occur in you life. And the number seven will deem itself very important." She said, again embarrassing him.  
  
She walked over to Ron's and peered into his as well. "Why Mr. Weasley, it seems the same goes to you. Quite odd. That Ramz girl had the same prediction this morning. Very odd indeed." She said and retired to her desk again.  
  
"Pay up," Harry said.  
  
"Fine," Ron said finding the money in his pockets.  
  
*******************  
  
Draco and Marie headed towards the Slytherin common rooms, Draco running after Marie. She ran all the way to the girls' dormitory. Draco stopped the second she entered.  
  
"Marie! I can't go in there!" He yelled to her.  
  
She came out and drug him in by his sleeve. "No one's here. Besides it's not like we're going to do anything wrong. C'mere." She said as she pulled him to her bed. "Sit." She instructed.  
  
He sat and she went to her trunk and started looking for something. She finally found it, and pulled it out. She took out a muggle device.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco said.  
  
"A CD player, my dear Draco. A muggle music device." She said.  
  
"Those don't work here," He said.  
  
"Well, it isn't supposed to. The reason for that is because batteries, a form of muggle power to carry around," She added when she saw Draco's confused face. "Doesn't work because of the magic in the air. And electricity isn't around because the school can't afford to risk having electricity. But, if we can find another form, then it should work." She said.  
  
"How do you know this?" Draco asked.  
  
"My old school. Had the same problem. Now, put one finger here" she said pointing to one of the outlets. "And another here," She said pointing to the other.  
  
Soon, she heard a buzzing noise, and a number one on the track number. She looked up at Draco and smiled.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Well, Draco. I got good news and bad news." She said.  
  
"Uh . . . good news first." He said.  
  
"The CD player works," She said.  
  
"And bad news?" He asked.  
  
"You're a mutant." She said.  
  
"What? You're kidding right?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Sorry, but no one in the world can do what you're doing now. Except mutants. Looks like you're stuck with me." She was going to say more, but a tapping at the window distracted her. "Damn birds," she said.  
  
She opened the window and let the owl in. She calmed it down enough to get the letter from it. She read the envelope and saw it was for Draco.  
  
"Here, it's for you." She said.  
  
"Kind of busy here, can you read it to me?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, she said opening the letter.  
  
Draco,  
Your mother had an accident. But to not bore you with the details, Narcissa is dead. Yes, not much of a drag. But accidents ... are accidents.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
"The bastard, he killed her." Draco said.  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry." Marie said. She jumped when the CD player exploded.  
  
"She was the only one I cared about. And he killed her." Draco said.  
  
"Draco, calm down." She said.  
  
"How can I?" Draco said. He started to cry. "Why? Why her?"  
  
"Draco," Marie said and wrapped her arms around him. Surprisingly, she didn't get shocked.  
  
"Marie," Draco said and fell into the embrace.  
  
As Marie hugged him, she started to get visions. Memories of a little blond boy, and a young blond woman.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Mommy! I scrape my knee!" The little boy said.  
  
"Oh, come here Draco. I'll fix it right up for you." She said.  
  
Muttering a simple spell, the cut didn't hurt him any more.  
  
"Thank you Mommy!" Little Draco said happily.  
  
---------  
  
"Draco run!" Naricissa said.  
  
"Mum, I won't let Dad hurt you!" A much older Draco said.  
  
"Fine, come with me." She said running into a hidden room, with her son behind her.  
  
Large banging sounds came from the outside.  
  
"Where are you, you stupid woman?" Yelled a very drunken Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Run Draco, go through the passageway. I'll tell you when to come back." She said urging him to go.  
  
"But---"  
  
"GO!" She yelled at him.  
  
He kissed his mother goodbye and ran. He stopped when he heard her screaming.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Marie opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. She only hugged Draco harder. And she too was crying with him. She had seen them. And she had seen the wrath of his father. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey, where are Draco and Marie?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen them since lunch. And now they're missing dinner." Ron said.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said she let them go a while after we left." Alex said.  
  
"They should be at Slytherin table, but their not there either." Hermione said.  
  
"Do you think that they're in the Slytherin common room?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe. Lets find them." Hermione said.  
  
"How?" Ron asked.  
  
"Head Girl privileges. I know where every common room is and he password. So does Draco. And wit a little invisibility cloak, we can get in and out unnoticed." Hermione said.  
  
"When did you get so into breaking the rules?" Ron asked.  
  
"Friends are missing and we need to find them." Hermione said.  
  
"Right, lets go." Harry said and got up. Ron and Hermione followed.  
  
"Alex, c'mon." Ron said.  
  
Alex looked at them. "You WANT me to go?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. C'mon." Ron said dragging her with them.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex sneaked into the common room. And luckily no one was there, but in dinner. Yet at the same time, neither were the ones that they were looking for. They proceeded to check the dormitories. They reached the last one, the 7th year girls' dormitory. When that opened the door, they could see a light at one of the beds. And curled up into it, was a red faced and tear stained Draco and Marie.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione said as she slipped off the cloak.  
  
"Look," Alex said, pointing to the letter carelessly thrown on the floor.  
  
Harry picked up the letter and read it. He gasped and passed it to Hermione. The second she read it, a tear slid down her face. She passed it to Alex who read it and then passed it to Ron with a sadden face. He read it and too gasped. The four looked at the two sleeping in each other's arms, they looked peaceful yet distraught at the same time.  
  
"Should we wake them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're lucky WE found them." Harry said.  
  
Hermione bent down and shook Marie a bit. She stirred awake. Then Hermione nudged Draco until he awoke. They looked at her confused.  
  
"Hey sleepy heads. Draco, you should really consider it before you fall asleep in the girls dormitory, with a girl." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll be in my dormitories." He said as he got up and left, tears threatening to come again.  
  
"Hermione, that was very rood. A lot of things happened when you were all away. Now if you will excuse me." She said and got up, went after him.  
  
Everyone was left opened mouthed. They stared after her. Until Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Did they get together or something?" He asked out loud.  
  
Marie suddenly appeared in the room again. "No," she said and left.  
  
"That . . . was creepy." Harry said.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: Hope you all like it. Thanks a lot for those of you who review. I love you all. And remember, reviews motivate me. ^_^ 


End file.
